In the field of image processing, an object recognition technology based on machine learning is widely prevalent. Based on this technology, for example, the practical application of automotive active safety systems for preventing traffic accidents and monitoring systems for reporting the intrusion of a suspicious person is underway. With these systems, the learning of a classifier, which recognizes objects, is performed by collecting and organizing training images of the object to be recognized, and using machine learning methods as represented by support vector machines, boosting, and multilayer neural networks.
The technique described in PTL 1 is known for streamlining the organization of training data to be used in machine learning. PTL 1 discloses a technique of utilizing CG (Computer Graphics) and generating a learning image of a three-dimensional shape model viewed from an arbitrary viewpoint, and using the generated learning image to perform the generation and learning of a classifier.